Fear is what made you evil
by cubillos
Summary: Somehow Ethan and the gang survive the lucifractor. Although they don't know it new development occurs Benny's Dad arrives,new students arrives,and of course new enemies and character development.But what happens when a certain person flees whitechapel. What will happen and who is that person Ethan sees in the first chapter? There will be some romance in the plot.
1. Chapter 1

MBAV: Reflection part 1

Chapter 1: During the explosion

**Ethan's POV:**

There was no time as we went towards the door from the collar the explosion would begin and I would lose Sarah, Erica, and Rory all of my friends then him to who did help. I felt a quelling sadness inside me that I lose Sarah just because no I will save her and the other vampires I MIGHT be human but I have to save her even if we weren't able to stop the explosion. My vision got blurry as I started to collapse on the floor. Then out of nowhere I see a man with a: pocket, watch with a black coat and brown shirt ,and a some dark pair of a slacks, and some dark pair of shoes with a mask from the Greek theatrics play a determined face with a sheer look of pain. Who could he be…? As I ask this question to myself a sudden darkness flood through my eyes and I collapsed.

* * *

**Please review, like and all those goods stuff**

**Cubillos out**


	2. Chapter 2: Dream

Chapter 2: Dream

**Ethan's POV:**

Mist covers the area and my sight too. Glimpse of Sarah and Erica emerge but they soon left as they appear. The images of Rory and Benny appear then disappear as well. Also I saw Anastasia and Jesse and they soon disappear as they came into the image set in my mind. I decided to move forward and the fog began to become thicker with every step taken then out of nowhere I stumbled on something which made me fall over towards the ground. Though instead I fell in to a deep hole which a cobweb broke the fall which was impressively sturdy and oppressive I couldn't move one inch it. I was stuck with inability to move and now with the temperature increasing in the hole I was in. I tried to jerk again but I was unable to that was when Sarah and an ominous shadow appear. Then Sarah close the hole with leaves leaving me in the hole to perish. The shadow walks towards me and got to me and change colors from black to white to red to green to violet then to blue. Then it started to multiply and change into the skeletons with a black coat and a scythe. That is when I realized that it was no other than the grim reaper and his death scythe and it was about to hit me when the scythe was brought to a stand still that when I saw there was something blocking it was that guy with the mask protecting me then it disappear and I was no longer at that hole the whole image vanish and I was at complete darkness where I see Benny's grandma but then she vanished in thin air. Stern appear soon then after "Look Morgan I take it that you plan to stop me after that trap I pulled on you but first can you stop these zombies-with the snap a finger zombies appear and stern rose above me about 80 feet up in the air -by yourself without anyone to help you. Oh wait you can't" Stern said while cackling manically. The zombies approach me and were about to bite me I can move as zombies were about to tackle me. I try to keep at bay but I wasn't able not until I heard a whisper which said _concentrate._

_Please review and like and all those other fun stuff. I don't My babysitter is a vampire_

_-**Cubillos **_


	3. Chapter 3: awakening

Chapter 3: Awakening Jesse (Horace Black) POV:

**I don't own My babysitter's a vampire**

We are at the collar and the room fills with candles in an endless black void. Were an Ethan was unconscious on the floor and Sarah was right next to me.

"Is he all right" Sarah pleaded. I check for a pulse and the pulse seem normal. "He is sound asleep" I said. Benny responds "That is good to hear." who

appear right behind us. Anastasia, Rory, and Erica appeared "So is he dead "Anastasia asked. "No he is very much alive" Sarah responded tear up.

"Well I get to explanations after Ethan wakes up" Anastasia said. "I am leaving now, I have no time be with you dorks bye" I said as I was leaving

Anastasia grasp me by my left arm and said "I need a little privacy with him for a sec, so scram for one sec." As the door closed with Benny closing it

shut, Anastasia started talking "Well I'll be oblige by the council and the higher-ups to kill you, if you leave I can arrange that, don't think I would not"

"Wait one sec why did you leave them outside if your just yapping a way" "You don't get it there is a rumor that she might be revived" Anastasia said.

"Wait you don't mean" I said "Yes" Anastasia responded. I cover my mouth then started burst out laughing. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha- really you're

kidding me" "Wow I expect you to be a little down" Anastasia said. "No I am excited"I said. "You could open the doors now Benny" Anastasia said.

Sarah crouched down on the floor next to Ethan. Benny was standing over Sarah, Rory was standing to the side and Erica wasn't coming close. "So why

are we standing over a sleeping Ethan" Erica asked. "I need a favor but I will not ask it until your friend woken up" Anastasia said. Ethan had woken up

about an hour later. As he was waking up Sarah kiss him on the cheek.

* * *

**Shout outs to Jamy1235, Dominus Trinus 13, eli-XD-O, Rebs3696, and awesome for reviewing the first two chapters of this story. Please continue **

**reviewing, liking, and everything else. **

**-cubillos out**


	4. Chapter 4: what had occurred part 1

Chapter 4: what had occurred part 1

**Anastasia's POV:**

"OK now as promise I'll explain to you guys what really happen" I said. "Finally you get down to important business, little miss fang- fang"

Benny retorted. "Say that again, and that will be your final words" I replied while flashings my fangs and my eyes turned yellow. "Fine I'll

stop- stop" Benny stopped. As I was about to start to talk "Little Miss Fang- fang" Benny said. "What did I tell you? What was going to

happen to you when you call me that" I asked him while flashing my fangs and my yellow eyes at him. "Benny please just stop if

Anastasia actually kills you your grandma wouldn't like that, not to mention how would I explain to your dad. No Mr. Weir your son was

killed because he insulted vampire that is it. He doesn't even believe in the supernatural" Ethan exclaimed. "Well knowing my dad I won't

see him until my funeral anyways. Remember when the last time you saw him physically in Whitechapel was I don't know two years ago

when he went on a business trip to see him. I keep contact via Skype but it is not the same anymore. I love my Dad to death but he just

leaves town too often. He's the Obi-wan Kenobi to my Luke Skywalker. He used to let me play football and help me with a video game

when I couldn't finish the game" Benny reminiscence. "Leave that for your therapy session, mortal now to the task at hand" I said. "OK

then, now to answer the unanswered questions. Has anyone heard about Pandora's Jar? Anyone except Jesse can answer" I asked. "Yeah

Pandora's Jar was about a woman that spread all evils to man by opening a jar" Ethan answered. "Very Good Ethan, now one of those evils

per say was disease can anyone connect the dots and guess what happen next what happen" I asked.

"Well people died" Ethan exclaimed. "Well yeah people did die, but the point I was try to get across was she spread 'disease' to man, but

these 'diseases.' How could I say it? These diseases were different you have a human beings having no pulse, no reflection at all, and

they had an urge drink blood. Not to mention: ones that got hairy, premonitions, and the ability to use spells. That is the true origin of the

supernatural beings. Humans that weren't infected called us freaks or even monsters. They started killing us or just completely ignoring

without treating us with the same amount of respect and degrading us. Then that is when my dear friend Marcus, Alexis, and Alexander

sacrificed themselves in order to save us vampires and supernatural community by erasing their memories of vampires . One of my

friends died right before my eyes in order to ensure I survived. We went are separate ways. Most monsters refuge in Canada around

where white chapel is today. Centuries went by until we heard about monster hunters. Those who memories weren't erased descendants

like stern's family so, in order to preserve order there is the protectors of monsters called the Armaments against the monster hunters as

well as the one that tries to keep balance as neutralizers. They keep monsters and the hunters in check. Especially those are like Stern

that have the ability to kill vampires and bypass are superhuman strength." Ethan asked "Well then why did you asked me to help you?" "

I did I ask your help for back up just in case they didn't come in time and for the most part it you can't call your ace for every single thing"

I explained. … It got silent. "Okay so your saying that this armament guys are the reason Sarah, Erica, Rory, and Jesse are alive." Ethan

reiterated. "Yeah there is also another reason why they can't solve every supernatural situation that occurs. Jesse you can explain that

part" I said. "My brother basically is evil and he wants to revive this Akasha chick into a human being or vampire that is descendant of

Akasha herself. Ethan's great-great grandfather was able to give us a clue to which it would be he said it would be one of his great- great

grandsons female friends which were you two. I check and knew I had to get acquaint with both you. I learn that Erica was no descendant

of Akasha but instead it was Sarah herself. I had no more business dealing with you guys the bracelet I gave Sarah actually is a tracker.

Akasha is this ruthless heartless bitch that will kill anyone and thinks lower of humans. Like my brother, who is planning to conquer the

world by using Akasha as a weapon. If you thought I was bad my brother is as worse as you can get. He is more manipulative than me and

stern combined. Although he is even worse so finding Akasha descendant was the first part of the plan . It is matter of time until he

comes. Trust no one Sarah because he can easily disguise himself as anyone here , so everyone we have to formulate a plan in order to

fool my brother a code that only us would know" "Fine then how about what is this most effective way for a vampire to drink blood from its

prey? The response of it is it goes from behind lets their fangs grow and bites on their skin. To drink from the jugular vein that is most

efficient way to drink blood from their prey" Erica said. "That is way too long, I wont remember that" Rory said. "You got that from Dusk

didn't you ?" Benny replied. "Does it really matter where I got it from" Erica said. "So you admit it is from Dusk" Benny replied. "No it is not

from Dusk it is from…" Erica said. "Dusk" Benny said. "Wait a sec … you mean I am descendant of a vampire how is that even feasible and

what is this thing about Jesse brother for all we know he is lying how can you trust him and no to mention how do you we even know Jesse

is not his brother in disguise. An wait a sec... if this scheme your saying is all true then why revive your followers then" " It be easier with

my followers and I needed to awaken Ethan 's and Benny's supernatural ability. Which kills three birds with one stone. How awesome is

that?" "You know you didn't have to go to those measures and kill all those people" Sarah said. "Sarah does have a point. You didn't

have to kill all those people" Ethan said. "You see I don't care if some people get hurt in the process. All I care if I am able to have some

benefit to it. the only reason I help Ethan is because I as much as Anastasia don't want the vampire's to die out." Jesse said. "Why are

you telling us this then" Ethan said. " I don't want you to trust because you believe I am good person. Believe because I don't want the

vampires to extinct. Believe because this as you know was once my town. I don't care who the person is that terrorizes this town because

this town I alone should takeover anyone else that comes and tries to will die by my hands. And who tries to intervene with my goals will

perish. I am no hero or anti-hero. I am a villain" Jesse exclaimed. "Fine then we'll believe in you because you want what is best for this

town, but when the day comes when you try to takeover whitechapel again. We'll be the ones that'll stop you from doing so but this time I

will not let you live" Ethan said. Jesse laughs a little bit then said "Fine when this over and at some point I try to takeover again I'll let you

kill me." The two shake their hands in agreement to that statement. Ethan froze still in place.

-cubillos out-

So Ethan is frozen? Is Jesse good or evil? What about the new development? Sarah is a descendant of a vampire. Is that all hogwash? Do

you think they should believe Jesse? Or could it be that one of them is actually is an Alaric in disguise.

**Find out in chapter 5 **

**Please review and I will give you shout-out and not mention favorite and follow**


	5. Chapter 5: The explanation had occurred?

**The explanation**

**_I don't own MBAV(my babysitter is a vampire)._**

Ethan POV:

I saw a man who had to have semblance of myself but he was a lot older than I trench coat and plaid black shirt underneath and some blue jeans. The

jeans and trench coat were drenched with blood . It appears like he had a deep wound close to his stomach. He also appears out of breath. Then it also

showed Jesse who was in pretty bad shape as well. "We were able to beat him nerd" Jesse said." "Horace I have terrible news your brother will take

over the world again" my akin had said. "That is impossible how?" Jesse said. "When my great-great grandson when he goes to Whitechapel I need you

to trigger his powers it'll be necessary to kill your brother he'll be the key Horace. I need you to date a girl name Sarah and take her out of his this town

make her flee with you " my look-alike said. "Can you be more specific like I am not going to date every single name Sarah" Jesse said. "She'll be in

high school and is short has black hair brown and brown eyes" my look-alike said. "Yeah can you be a bit specific" Jesse said. "Well um she is in the

theatrics also she is a senior in White chapel" "Wha-at the devil is a Whitechapel" "It is an institution of learning called Whitechapel if I had to

assume is tha-at takeover Black church." "It irks me how descriptive you are capable of being Nerd. You might be powerful and have the mental

capacity to see things I can't but you're horrible at describing things" Jesse said. My look-alike said "Hey I might have better visions than I did when

I was at 12 years old but I can only see so much but in order." "Yeah like 12 years ago a you have 2 young now." Jesse said." "Yeah aren't they

adorable Marisa and little Jeremy" my look-alike said. "We're getting off topic again but you'll use me as messenger" Jesse said. "Yes that is what I

intend to do you'll be my messenger of time that beat fate" my look-alike said. "What the hell did you see?" Jesse said. "Sorry I can't really tell you

but the world stop to exist" my look-alike said. "Fine ok I'll only help because than I can't feed on people and because of this contract ok" Jesse said.

"Seems that is it but remembers after you save the world you will die shortly after that" my look-alike said. "Do you at least know where that my bloody

brother is?" Jesse exclaimed. "Sorry I did not see him although for now he is dormant rest assured" my look-alike said. The image faded and I saw

everyone standing distant a very worried Sarah who was inches away from killing Jesse. "Told you I did nothing look he is waking up" Jesse said.

"Jesse I want to ask something of you how close where you to my grandfather?" I ask. "Um well we were love rivals "Jesse responded."Uh ok..." Ethan

said. That is very peculiar. "What did you see Morgan?" "I saw you talking to some who like me about a contract and how your brother will takeover?"

"Oh that thing, well anyway we need be more Self conscience to what happens to Sarah" Jesse said. "OK then so we' know exactly what do right" Jesse

confirming if we understood and everyone nod agreeing though Sarah. "Um I know this might sudden but until the vampire council I need someone to

be my caretaker" Anastasia ask. "…" we respond in silence."Hey try going outside looking like an 8-year-old without following asking of you: hey where

are your parents, um little kids can't give blood, little kids can't be in cemetery it is too dangerous, and what about school why aren't at school"

Anastasia said. "…" I offered "Jesse you can do it I mean you live no one at all." "Sorry I don't know I don't know you personally banish from here so I

might reconsider that one" Jesse responded. "Come on I will do anything you want" Anastasia replied. "Anything… no not really interested" Jesse

responded. "Hey come on Jesse please" Anastasia pleaded. "The fact is I can most likely kill all of you in one blow" Jesse said. "Come on" Anastasia

said. "No and I am leaving town to gather some of the followers since I won't be able to revive them" Jesse said. "Hey wasn't it your idea to keep Sarah

save why can't stay here" Ethan exclaimed. "Well fact is now we really don't when he'll strike fact is we barely survive this alive. I'll be back in two

months if I see any of the people council I tell them it is save to come back. Also I need to see if I can bring a good friend of mine here. Well won't that

be better to stay here then no besides I'll know if Sarah gets kidnap by them by the bracelet I gave her and be here warp speed.. Don't worry the fact

were still alive means that one of the armaments are here. so technically you kind of be in good hands. See you in two months" Jesse explained then

leaved. I give a second option "Well let's see Benny is probably our second best choice unless you guys don't live your parents"." No please I don't

live with this little girl" Benny said. "Hey I don't like this idea as much as you do" Anastasia complained. "I guess so we are all going to E's" Benny

said. "Well I am going to get a late night bite. So see-ya geeks" Erica said. "My mom needs me so vampire ninja out" Rory said. "OK so technically

you two are in a pickle" Benny explained. "Wait Benny use that spell that use for that time for Erica" Sarah said. "Fine" Benny said. "Why do I have to

live such a …." Anastasia said. ….at his house… We arrived home. But my parents were home which just our luck was ran out. Dad said "Ethan what s up

why do you leave Jane alone. Don't get me started with you Sarah you won't be?" Benny use forget spell "Oblivisci eam- forget about it". My parents

fainted than got up in a few seconds. "What were we talking about" Dad said. "Oh nothing since Sarah did such great job you were going to give her a

raise." "Oh OK than you get one dollar more OK Sarah." "Thanks but you really don't have too" Sarah insisted. "Hey what is your name?" Dad asked.

"Anastasia that is my name" Anastasia replied. "How sweet did Jane invite you over" my mom asked. "Actually she is my cousin" Benny replied.

"Really" Dad responded. "A very distant cousin" Benny replied. "Aw you're so adorable" mom pinched one of her cheeks. "We'll go get candy for OK

Sweetie" my parents left the room to get candy where we all almost cracking up. "Laugh and that will probably be the last thing you'll do" Anastasia

hissed and then casually walked over there to get her candy. Benny called his grandmother "Hello Granny" Benny asked. "Hello Benjamin I am

upstairs now, I am proud of you, Sarah, and Ethan were able to beat Stern" Benny's Grandma. "Well actually we didn't defeat him I-just come

downstairs that way we can leave" Benny replied. Mrs. Weir came down stairs "You better explain to me what happen when we get home" Mrs. Weir

said. About the same time Anastasia came out with a huge lollipop. "Aw how adorable one of Jane's friends" Mrs. Weir said. "No Evelyn it's

me Anastasia" replied Anastasia. "Oh it is you Ana. What are you doing here?" Evelyn asked. "Well most the vampire council fled far from here

probably to their country of origin leave only me to return with Erica and Rory, the rest that didn't flee 'died' today in some sort of context. Anyways

seems one of the armaments return here to Whitechapel though I don't know who though. In any form I need to live in a household for now since I am

not capable on living on my own due to my appearance so I am living with this dunce until Jesse is able to find some of the people of the Vampire

council pointed at Benny. "Hey I am not a dunce I did better on a Quiz than Ethan in Geography" Benny defends. "You still bragging that you got a

better grade on a test" Ethan said. "Wait what happen" Sarah asked. "You see Benny got a better grade on a test then me because I forgot to study

and I had a bad headache" Ethan said. "Bad headache my ass" Benny contorted. "He is my grandson" Mrs. Weir. "Hey you're not going to defend me

grandma your sorry grandson" Benny replied. "Sorry but you aren't the sharpest pencil out of the batch" Mrs. Weir said. "Oh well I guess I will be living

with you then" Anastasia. "Hey sweetie wait we were going to give you a candy bar" you can hear my parents say in an earshot "Let's go before they

offer me anything else" Anastasia said. Anastasia was out the door. "Oh where did the little one go" my parent said. "Oh my cousin already decided to

leave" Benny said. "Oh what a shame we though we give her some of these since I thought she might be interest in getting a Debbie Dazzle, and a

Dazzle Dan. Since she is only like 8 years old" Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Morgan. "Yeah" we all said with our hardest without trying to laugh. "You know if

your cousin and Jane can play and you do what regular 10-year-old do" My parents said. "Yeah we'll think about it come on Grandma we've got to go"

Benny said. "Yeah nice seeing you" Mrs. Weir said. 'Uh I will better be going as well. See you Ethan, Mr. Morgan, and Mrs. Morgan" Sarah said. "Um I

see her off" I said. "No you don't mister off to bed now, I mean it is 12 at midnight" My mother said. "Fine" I said and went up stairs. I went to bed.

Benny's POV:

"Good lord what was taking you so long" Anastasia said. "Oh nothing we you're getting your little gifts cousin" Benny said. "Oh how wonderful I'll make sure to play Debbie Dazzle once in while I am at why not and eating chocolate and sweets cousin." "Hey what exactly occurred here?" My

grandmother asked. "Well in Short as I told you before one of the armaments came back to White chapel. Also Alaric is coming back" Anastasia said.

"What Alaric is coming back" My grandma asked. "Yeah not only that but soon Sarah has the ancestral blood of Akasha " Anastasia said. "Oh I

somehow expected Erica but Sarah is the one that is the descendant" Grandma said. "Wait how do you know about Alaric?" I asked. "It something that

we Earth Priestess learn" My grandma said. "What?" Benny said. "Though this is a pressing matter especially with the 200th anniversary coming up

when Ethan's great-great grandfather predicted he'll rise again" grandma said. "Wait what?" I questioned. "How do you think Ethan inherit his powers

from" Grandma said. "Wait does that mean?" I asked. "Yes that means that his parents the gifts as well" Grandma said. "I should tell him" I reacted.

"No wait until they are ready to tell him that" Grandma said. "Wait then how do you explain his parent acting oblivious to every single damn thing"

Benny said. "They are acting it is all part of an act. They don't want him to know that way he could develop his abilities better not knowing his parents

knew all along" grandma said. "Wait then how do you explain them letting use a spell on them" I asked. "They wanted to know how well your gift has

developed as well" Grandma said. "Wait that means every life-risking danger that happened in whitechapel they could" I asked. "They're not as strong

as they were in their prime but technically yes besides they had their own monsters to deal with and before you ask they aren't in the armaments rather

they retire after Jane was born" my grandma told me. "Wait what?" I responded. "Well that is as much as enough of what you need to know" grandma

said. We were finally at the parkway when I notice that there was a car behind my grandmother's car. "Anastasia go climb that tree over there-pointing

at three that was beside my room. I'll give you the signal when you are able get in my house" I said. "Is there really a reason to be in secrecy about

it?" my grandma asks. "Of course you know how he is?" I told her. I open the door top see a familiar face that I haven't seen in a while.

**Please favorite, follow , and review and those other fun stuff. Sorry it has been awhile but I'm focusing on school for the time being. So don't expect frequent updates to this story.**

**-cubillos out**


End file.
